ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cry of the Mummy
is the 12th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on October 2nd, 1966. Synopsis A seven thousand year old mummy is awakened by scientific experiments and it goes on a rampage. Plot The scene opens up with the Science Patrol meeting up with Dr. Iwamoto and some other Scientists, who are emerging from a Cave while carrying a portable cot. Dr. Iwamoto reveals that they have unearthed the body of a 7,000 year old Mummy from deep within the Cavern, as well as stumbled across some unusual markings from within the cavern as well (believing that they are hieroglyphics carved by the Mummy itself.) Taking the body back with them to the Science Center to learn more about the Mummy's secrets, the Scientists there proceed to experimenting on the Mummy's corpse to learn more of the ancient creature's biology. Later that night however, by using a form of psychokinesis to pull some nearby levers and several volts of electricity pumped into its body, the Mummy brings itself back to life (having somehow been able to hibernate its life-force to make it seem dead.) and kills both a Police Officer and a Scientist who had been experimenting on him before escaping from the Science Center's worksite, and disappearing into the night! The Science Patrol gets wind of the Mummy's disappearance the next day, and after learning that two more men have been murdered by the Mummy at a nearby sewage plant, they are sent to investigate. Additonally, the Defense Force is called in to deal with trapping the Mummy in its location at the Plant. Upon learning that the Mummy has been found and in pursuit by the Defense Force, the Science Patrol goes off to stop the creature too, but are quickly urged by Dr. Iwamoto to keep it alive so that they may continue doing research on how it was able to survive for so long. Arriving at the Plant, both the Science Patrol and the Defense Force find and corner the Mummy as it fights off all its opposition, killing many soldiers in its path with its Lasers. With no other alternative after realizing the Mummy won't stop killing, Arashi is ordered to kill it with his Spider Shot. After firing on the creature, the Mummy is dead once more. Suddenly in the same cave where the Mummy emerged from, the carvings begin to move and the Cave starts caving in! The Carvings are revealed to actually be a Monster named "Dodongo," and the Monster goes berserk after being awoken and unleashed by the Mummy releasing it via telepathy mere moment before the Mummy was killed. Luckily, the Science Patrol is quickly alerted of the Monster's presence and they head off to deal with it now. Dodongo is soon spotted as its attacking a nearby facility with the same lasers as the Mummy possessed. Knowing that nothing will stop the berserk Monster, the Science Patrol attempts to fight back by blinding it (preventing it from using its lasers to kill anymore.) Arashi manages to take out the Monster's right eye with his Spider Shot, but the provoked Dodongo manages to stop him from firing on his other eye by firing on him with his Laser, knocking him unconscious. Although Arashi is down and out, Ide manages to take control of his situation and he manages to shoot out Dodongo's other eye. Enraged, the blinded Dodongo thrashed about wildly while the Science Patrol prepares to finish it off. As Hayata is sent away to attack the Monster from another angle, he goes off and transforms into Ultraman to finish off the Monster instead. After a short tussle with the Monster (at one point, mounting it and riding it horseback-style) Ultraman hits Dodongo with the Specium Ray, killing the Monster and ending the Mummy and Monster's rampage altogether. As Ultraman takes off, Dr. Iwamoto reconnects with the Science Patrol and laments that while they can no longer learn the secrets from the Mummy's past, he relents that it may have been for the best due to all the damage that it and his Monster has caused. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihiko Hirata as Dr. Iwamoto Special Guests * Yasushi Inayoshi as Harada * Kouen Okumura as Mori Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Hideyo Mangetsu as Mummy Human * Teruo Aragaki and Seino Yukihiro as Dodongo Notes *Dodongo's name is never mentioned at all in the episode. *When Ide shoots out Dodongo's left eye, he briefly calls the Monster "Zatoichi." Zatoichi was a famous Samurai in Japanese Folklore who was known for being blind. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes